


Ugly Sweaters

by sparkysparky



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hanukkah, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has presents for his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 Fuckurt (and Subships) Advent.
> 
> It's midnight where I am, so technically it's the 18th. I won't be around in the day tomorrow, so here we go.

“I’m not wearing this.” 

The declaration came in unison, and when Finn looked up from the lights he was trying to string on the tree he saw nearly identical expressions of disgust looking back at him. Undeterred by their resistance, Finn grinned. 

“I even found a Hanukkah themed sweater for you, Puck.” He was quite proud of that find, and had bought several. “It says ‘light me up’.” There was a double meaning there that he thought Puck would appreciate.  
Puck held the sweater up, face still drawn into an expression of disgust. The sweater itself looked unassuming from the back, just a nice shade of blue that Finn thought looked good on Puck. Then, everything looked good on Puck—better off him, but good on. The front though, Finn knew, was an atrocity of fashion. A large, glittery menorah took up the entire front, and there was some sort of material that made the lighted candles look like it was flickering. Finn loved it. 

Finn looked up at Puck, and gave him his most imploring pouty face. It was almost one-hundred percent fool proof, and after just a few seconds Puck sighed and pulled the sweater on over the t-shirt he’d slept in. Finn had been right; it was a good look for him. Finn tried not to laugh too much, and turned his attention to Kurt instead. 

Kurt, of course, was not going to be as easy as Puck to guilt into wearing the sweater. If anything, Kurt’s sweater was worse than Puck’s. It was red, with a giant Christmas tree on the front, with lights that actually blinked. Finn thought it was basically the best thing he’d ever seen, he just wished it was musical as well. That would have been boss.

He just wasn’t sure how he was going to get Kurt into it. Blowjobs? Blowjobs usually worked for most things. 

“Don’t think that puppy dog eye thing is going to work on me,” Kurt said, holding the sweater out with two fingers. “I’m not wearing this.” 

Finn made no move to take the sweater, but didn’t try the puppy dog eyes either. Kurt was made of sterner stuff. He wasn’t even sure if his foolproof blowjob scheme would work for this one. So he fell back on the one thing Kurt had never been able to say no to. 

“Please? For me?” It was asked without any affectation, no puppy dog eyes, nothing but complete and honest sincerity. It was possible that the sight of Finn, in his own ugly sweater (green, with two snowmen on the front, and more glittery fabric than a thirty year old man without children usually wore) helped weaken Kurt’s resolve.

There was a moment of silence, and then Kurt muttered something foul under his breath and stalked off to the bathroom. Probably to make sure his hair was perfect if nothing else, Finn thought fondly.  
  
“You’re a fucking menace, Hudson,” Puck said, flopping on the floor beside Finn. He kissed him though, quick and rough just the way Finn liked it. “Now give me those lights, you’re making a mess of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Bonus: I like to make fandom Sims from time to time, so I was fooling around with Sims4 and made Sims that kind of look like the boys, so I put them in holiday sweaters in celebration of this fic. It's not perfect, and the sweaters are not the sweaters in the fic, but I got a kick out of it so maybe you all will too!) You can see it [HERE!](http://oi59.tinypic.com/2qdwroo.jpg)


End file.
